Wake Up Call
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Did you ever just not want to get up in the morning?


**Author's Note:** Heh, this one I wrote after I had trouble getting myself up out of bed this morning. When the bed is just so comfy…sigh, but I had to go to class. Anyway, just as a side note, 'Beat and Rhap' are teens in here, so we're skipping a head a bit but remember, in my universe childhood for Tfs only last a year or two so this probably takes place around the late 90s. Enjoy the fic!

**Wake Up Call**

"I don' wannna. You can't make me."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"…No?"

Jynx shook him again, rocking the poor Porsche nearly off his berth. "Get up! You're worse than your teenage sons for Primus sake!" Jazz just grunted and buried his head under his pillow.

"Alright, you be late for your meetings, I'm done trying to get your aft outta bed." Jynx smacked his aft to emphasize her point before storming off.

Men! Why couldn't they just seem to get up on their own? Why was it always her trying to drag him out of recharge? One of these days… Then again, Jazz had always been hard to get up, even back before they were bonded. Jazz was an amazingly deep sleeper, so much so that he was pretty much comatose as soon as his head hit the berth.

"Offbeat, Rhapsody! Get up!" She activated the lights overhead and just like their father, they both groaned in unison, flipped over and buried their heads under pillows.

"I'll get warm energon for you if you get up…"

Another grunt.

"How about I don't drop water on your heads?"

They both buried their heads even deeper.

"That's it! You two better get up or…or… Gah!" Jynx threw up her hands and stalked off. Hands bawled up on her hips, she went back to Jazz and gave his recharge berth a good sharp kick- knocking the special operations officer in a jumbled startled mess on the floor.

Jazz rubbed at his optics groggily, reaching up on the bedside table for his visor and latching it on his face. "Wha? Wha's going on?" He muttered, stumbling to get back on his berth.

"You go get_ your _sons up. I'm done trying to get you three up _every single morning_, you can all be late from now on because I am not doing this anymore." Jazz looked up with half open optics at the looming femme, her arms crossed angrily over her chest and her optics blazing. Jazz could almost swear those optics were red. The Porsche grinned lopsidedly, a guilty look tugging at his features. It was never a good idea to get a femme mad- especially Jynx. The best thing to do in instances like this was either play dead and hope she leaves you alone or put your hands in the air and admit defeat. She could smell fear so choose wisely.

"Uhh…I…uhh… I'll get them, love. You go ahead and get ta yer 'shop and I'll worry 'bout it, 'k?" His head ducked slightly as he was still on his knees on the other side of the berth.

Jynx tapped her foot, looking skeptical at the proposal. "Alright, but I'm trusting you."

"Don' worry, I can handle it." With a shrug the femme walked out, leaving her three sleepy mechs alone…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly, the Porsche stumbled into their room where both mechs snored soundly. "Rhap." He tried the oldest first, shaking him my the shoulder struts, "Time ta get up kiddo."

"Uh uh," came his muted reply, muffled by a pillow.

"'Beat? How bout you?" Jazz turned around to where the black and white mech was huddled in a ball with pillows on top, looking more like whip cream topping than an Autobot warrior in training. Offbeat growled as soon as Jazz touched him, warningly.

"So. Is that how you two want to play, huh?" Jazz grinned to himself, sneaking off to the other room….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about five in the afternoon by the time Jynx made it back to their quarters, exhausted and dragging on the floor. All she wanted to do was curl up on the berth and go straight to sleep. Optics half open she stumbled to the bed, flopping on it face down coming into contact with-

"Woah!" Jazz jumped, flinging himself to the floor. "Jynx! Uhh…"

"Jazz! Did you fall back to sleep?" Jynx looked at him incredulously.

"I uhh…well, I might've…I tried to get 'um up, love, I really did-"

"JAZZ!"

The end.

For Jazz anyway.


End file.
